


Long Blond: Season One

by AbsterStories



Series: Long Blond [1]
Category: Charmed (TV 1998)
Genre: Demons, Domestic Violence, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Screenplay/Script Format, There are many more which I will add as chapters/episodes are added, Violence, Witchcraft, new characters - Freeform, powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:41:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24074623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsterStories/pseuds/AbsterStories
Summary: A Original Charmed Series Billie Jenkins spin off.Billie will have to earn back the trust of the Charmed Ones and the Magical Community, while finding an old school friend who has a secret. How will she cope when she must stop someone she loves from destroying the world? Twists and turns, people dying and coming back from the dead again and a series final that will make you burn!Originally posted by myself a long time ago on FanFiction.net, I'm re-uploading all my old completed stories and stories I hope to finish on this site.
Relationships: Billie Jenkins & Original Character(s), Billie Jenkins & Paige Matthews, Billie Jenkins & Phoebe Halliwell, Billie Jenkins & Piper Halliwell
Series: Long Blond [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736866
Kudos: 1





	1. Tear Stained Griever Part One

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first ever fanfiction story I wrote, I originally posted this years ago when very young (we're talking around 14 here) and have come, I hope, a long way since I started writing, but I wrote this at a time where life sucked like hell and writing was my escape from it all so it's dear to me and I felt I needed to re-upload it here with my other stories. At the time when I wrote this I really enjoyed making little video edits and fake credits etc, so there were a few promos, trailers, opening credits etc I made for certain chapters which I will be post (even though looking back on them they are noooot good haha). There are also opening credits for the season linked in the story for those interested (They are linked in the name of the song used :)
> 
> This story has a fully completed season one, which I will be posting a chapter of every other day or so until the entire story is uploaded, chapters will be the same as the originals bar a few edits for spelling mistakes etc I couldn't see at the time with how bad I used to be at noticing them with my dyslexia and that my beta readers at the time may have missed due to the sheer amount there must have been! Knowing me, I have probably still missed some :?
> 
> It is written in a half story / half screenplay format, which I have kept the same, I've just tried to slightly tidy up some of my tenses where possible which I used to get all sorts of messed up when younger and tried to tidy up some of the spelling as mentioned before.

**AN:** This chapter was originally edited by a good friend named Terrance (charmy), and has since been edited further by myself.

**1.01: Tear Stained Griever Part One**

**Teaser**

**Graveyard; Night**

_It's pouring down with rain as a group of people are walking up to a graveyard. A young blonde woman pulls away from the pack and starts walking through the headstones. Her face is hidden as she has a blue jumper's hood up and a black umbrella over her head. In her one free hand that is not holding the umbrella she is holding three separately packaged roses._

_Suddenly the girl stops still in front of three headstones._

_She places two of the roses on the two headstones to the left of her, then slowly kneels down in front of the last headstone. While kneeling the girl pulls down her umbrella and takes down her jumper hood allowing her face to be seen._

_It's Billie Jenkins._

_The two gravestones to her left with the roses on belong to Billie's parents; Helen and Carl Jenkins._

_Billie is sat in front of the last gravestone crying, tears rolling down her cheeks meeting the raindrops as she is slowly getting drenched in rain._ _Billie falls to the ground, clasping at the newly turned grass in front of the headstone. As she falls closer and closer to the ground in front of the headstone the owners name can be seen, it's Christy's._

Billie _(through crying):_ Christy, I'm so sorry. You left me no choice. Please Christy, say you forgive me.

_Billie sits crying in the pouring rain as though she is waiting for a reply. She is trembling because of the cold weather and her wet clothes but she does not move or put her umbrella back up._

Billie _(still crying):_ Please, I just want to know you're OK. Please come to me, I know you can hear me. If I could take it back I would, but I can't. I need yo–

_Before Billie can finish her sentence she falls asleep on top of the newly turned earth of Christy's grave, the cold mixed with her emotions has become too much for her._

**Opening Credits to the Song:[Fight by Natalia Barbu.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=veVAE5WuSmQ)**

**Henry and Paige's Apartment; Morning**

_Paige is in the kitchen at a table drinking a cup of coffee. There is a plate of toast in the middle of the table; she just finishes as Henry walks in. He goes over to her and kisses her on the cheek then pulls up a chair next to her, sitting down._

Paige: Morning Henry.

Henry: Morning honey. Where were you last night because I don't remember you coming in?

Paige: Oh, sorry about that, I went to see how Billie is doing.

Henry: How is she?

Paige _(looks worried):_ Well, you see, that's the thing. I couldn't find her anywhere. I mean, I looked everywhere I could think of, even her dorm mate said she hadn't been there since last Monday.

Henry: Wasn't that when Christy died?

Paige _(worried):_ That's why I'm worried. I can sense where she is but when I orb there she's not there.

Henry: She probably just needs some time out, to get her head around everything, and she's probably worried about how you and your sisters will react to her.

Paige: I guess you're right, even I don't know how I would react, part of me wants to have a go at her, and the other part just wants to hug her.

Henry: You see.

_Paige rubs her head as though she has just got a headache all of a sudden, Henry looks at her inquisitively._

Paige _(worried):_ Sorry Henry, I have to go.

Henry: Is everything OK?

Paige: I don't know but I know it's Billie.

_Paige disappears in a swirl of blue orbs._

**Graveyard; Morning**

_It's still pouring down with rain outside. Billie is on top of the turned-over earth of Christy's grave, her eyes slowly flutter open. She looks around trying to remember where she is, then she sees Christy's grave._ _Billie starts shaking in the cold, she's soaking wet and disorientated._

_Suddenly a demon shimmers in behind her, which she does not notice._

_The demon walks closer to Billie while taking a knife out from under his jacket, as he reaches her the demon holds Billie down with the knife against her neck._

Demon: Witch, you will pay for what you did to our masters.

Billie _(confused):_ What? Who are you? And what masters?

Demon: The Triad, you killed them and our Queen Christy, now you must die.

_The demon forms a fireball in his hand and aims it at Billie._

Demon: Now I'm going to kill you the same way you killed your sister _(evil laugh)._

_Just as the demon is about to throw the fireball at Billie, Paige orbs in: she sees the demon._

Paige _(holding out her hand):_ Fireball!

_The fireball disappears from the demon's hand and goes to Paige's._ _The demon looks confused and angry, he goes to stab Billie with the knife as Paige throws the fireball back at him making him disintegrate into ashes with a scream._

_Billie looks at Paige about to speak then collapses on top of her sister's grave._

_Paige runs over to Billie._

Paige _(frantically):_ Billie, Billie! Wake up, come on.

_Paige shakes her, but Billie does not wake up. She checks Billie for wounds, but does not find any. Paige tries to heal Billie but can't, she can feel how cold Billie is and can see how wet she is. Paige takes off her coat and wraps it around her friend before picking Billie up in her arms noticing how light her frame is. As Paige stands up, she secures her hold on her charge looking around to see if anyone is watching; when she has established that no one is there she orbs out._

**Phoebe's Condo; Morning**

_Phoebe is sat on her sofa typing on her laptop, with a pile of letters next to her. She picks up the pile as Paige orbs in holding Billie in her arms causing, Phoebe to jump and throw her letters up in the air._

Phoebe _(annoyed):_ Paige, what did I say about orbing up on me? _(Phoebe looks at her and notices Billie)_ Oh my God, what happened to her?

Paige: I found her being attacked by a demon at her sister's grave, the demon did not hurt her, but she collapsed because of the cold. She's freezing my arms off just by me holding her; she must have been there all night.

_Phoebe gets up from the sofa, and moves her laptop and the letters before helping Paige put Billie down. She sits on the sofa next to Billie, gently lifting the younger girls head to rest on her lap._

Phoebe _(worried):_ We need to warm her up before she gets ill. _(thinking)_ Go get the bed cover from my bed. In the small draw under the bed there's some sheets and an electric blanket, bring those too.

Paige: OK.

_Paige walks out the room as Phoebe picks up a blanket that was on the back of the sofa and starts to dry Billie's hair with it._

_Barely a minute later Paige comes back in with the bed cover, electric blanket and some sheets._

_Phoebe takes one of the sheets and covers Billie with it, she then gets the electric blanket and puts it on top of the sheet, before handing Paige the power plug so her sister can turn the blanket on. Once Paige has plugged the electric blanket in Phoebe places another sheet and the bed cover on top._

Phoebe: That should warm her up. I hope. You said you found her in the graveyard? Where was she?

Paige: On top of Christy's grave.

Phoebe _(looks down at Billie):_ She's not dealing, is she? And the one person who could probably help her the most, well more than you and me, is not likely to want to.

Paige: Will you be OK to look after Billie for a while?

Phoebe: Why, where are you going?

Paige: To have a chat with our explosive sister.

_Paige orbs out._

_Phoebe moves across the sofa a bit so Billie's head lies next to her leg, she then picks her laptop up off the floor and begins typing while keeping a watchful eye on her friend_.

**Underworld Cave; Time Unknown**

_A group of four demons are bowing down to another demon. Suddenly one more demon shimmers in and bows down to the same demon._

Demon 5 _(bowing):_ Luton, your Evilship, Cohen is dead.

Luton _(angry):_ WHAT?!

Demon 5: The witch's Whitelighter must have saved her.

Demon 2: We must avenge our brother's death.

Demon 4: It would be a suicide mission.

Demon 3: The witch's Whitelighter is a Charmed One.

Demon 1: If she is protected by the Charmed Ones we stand no chance of killing the witch.

Luton: We don't need to kill the witch to get to her powers; we can _use_ the witch.

Demon 3: You mean possess her to turn her on our side?

Luton: Yes.

Demon 1: It's still a suicide mission, the Charmed Ones will not let us have her.

_Luton forms a fireball in his hand and throws it at Demon 1 who screams and explodes into fire and ashes, the other demons all look shocked and step back._

Luton _(forming another fireball in his hand):_ Does anyone else have any problems with the plan?

_All the demons stand there silently. Luton lets the fireball go out in his hand then smiles evilly at the demons._

Luton: Good. You! _(He points at Demon 3)_ Get an army together and wait till I say, then you will attack the witches to make a diversion while the rest of us will get Billie.

**Halliwell Manor; Noon**

_Piper is sat at the kitchen table reading a newspaper as Paige orbs in._

Paige: Isn't it a bit late to be reading that, I thought newspapers were for the morning?

Piper: I woke up a little late this morning.

Paige. Where are the boys?

Piper: With Leo.

Paige: Ah, I see, anyway I need to talk to you.

_Piper puts down the newspaper and looks at Paige._

Piper _(worried):_ Is everything OK?

Paige: Well, no. It's Billie.

Piper _(annoyed):_ What's she done now?

Paige: No, nothing like that. It's not bad but it's not good either.

Piper: Well what is it then?

Paige: I have been looking for her for the last couple of days to see how she was but could not find her anywhere. When I finally found her, she was being attacked by a demon at the graveyard.

Piper _(slightly concerned):_ Is she OK?

Paige: No, not really. The demon didn't hurt her, but she collapsed on top of Christy's grave.

Piper: What's wrong with her then?

Paige: When I found Billie, she was soaking wet and freezing cold, I think she must have been there all night.

Piper: What the hell was she thinking in a storm like what we had last night? She could make herself seriously ill.

Paige: That's the thing, Piper, she wasn't thinking; she was grieving: she obviously can't cope and needs help.

Piper: And you came to me because?

Paige _(calmly):_ Because Phoebe and I think you should talk to her. You know how it feels after losing Prue.

Piper _(slightly annoyed):_ You know, I only lost the one sister, it does not make me an expert, and I don't think I'm ready to be giving Billie pick-me-up talks again. Not after what she did.

Paige _(getting annoyed):_ Piper, you cannot stay angry at Billie forever. When are you going to let it go? When it's too late and she's killed herself through guilt?

_Paige orbs out, leaving Piper looking upset and annoyed._

**Phoebe's Condo; Afternoon**

_Billie is asleep on the sofa, while Phoebe is in the kitchen stirring coffee in a cup._ _She picks up the cup and walks over to the chair opposite the sofa taking a seat._

_Phoebe takes a sip of her coffee, and then places it on the table next to her as Billie starts to wake up._

Phoebe: Bet you're feeling a bit warmer now? We were worried about you for a while there.

_Billie looks confused, slowly mowing into a sitting position on the sofa_.

Billie: Phoebe? What happened? Where am I?

_Billie tries to stand, only to fall back to the sofa again; Phoebe goes over and sits next to her._

Phoebe: Relax. You're in my condo, Paige found you in the graveyard being attacked by a demon, do you remember that?

Billie _(still a bit confused):_ Yes I do, but how did I get here?

Phoebe: Paige vanquished the demon, and then you collapsed. She couldn't see a wound on you but felt you were freezing cold and gathered that's why you collapsed. She brought you here, and we put the bed cover and blankets on you to warm you up.

Billie: Thanks, I … I should go, I'm sure you have better things to do than baby-sit me.

Phoebe _(smiling)_ : Well maybe I enjoy baby-sitting you. Seriously though, stay, it would be nice to talk to you for a bit.

Billie _(nervous)_ : OK.

Phoebe: What were you doing at the graveyard?

Billie: I was trying to contact Christy, I thought she might be able to talk to me through her telepathy, I wanted to know if she was OK.

Phoebe: If you wanted to talk to her, why didn't you come to us? We could have contacted her for you, we have a spell to contact spirits. You didn't have to stay up all night in a graveyard in the pouring rain.

Billie: I didn't want to bother you guys, and I was worried about how you would react to me. I was kind of expecting to be blown up and kicked out the door, or something to that effect.

Phoebe: We wouldn't do that, Billie. Piper would maybe yell at you, but that's all. We know how hard it was for you, but the main thing is you made the right choice in the end. For the Greater Good, even though it would hurt you.

_Billie smiles at Phoebe, who rubs her arm and gets pulled into a premonition._

**Phoebe's Premonition:**

**_Luton and a group of other demons are standing in an Underworld cave. They have Billie blindfolded and chained up. Luton draws a pentagram on Billie's forehead and then takes off her blindfold while two other demons to hold her still. His eyes go purple and Billie begins to scream. Three figures begin to appear and take shape._ **

Billie _(worried):_ Phoebe, are you OK?

Phoebe _(slightly shaken):_ I don't know, it looks like you're going to have to stay with me for a bit longer than you thought. PAIGE!

Billie _(worried):_ OK, Phoebe, what's going on, did you have a premonition about me or something?

_Phoebe gets up of the sofa and walks in the middle of the room, Billie follows her._

Phoebe _(distracted):_ I will explain in a minute, PAIGE, FOR GOD'S SAKE!

_A swirl of blue orbs appear and Paige forms out of them._

Paige: OK, OK, calm down. _(Paige sees Billie)_ Hey, you're awake and looking warmer, we need to have a chat.

Phoebe _(worried):_ Paige, that will have to wait. Demons are after Billie and we need to make sure they don't get her like they did in my premonition.

Billie _(scared):_ What happened to me in the premonition?

Phoebe: That doesn't matter, the main thing is we are not going to let it happen.

Billie _(slightly annoyed):_ Yes it does, I think I have a right to know how I might die, or how whatever it is you saw, will happen to me.

Paige: Phoebe, she's right, plus we need to know what we are up against.

Phoebe: OK. It was in an Underworld cave, there was a big group of demons around Billie, and you were blindfolded and chained up. One demon came up to you and drew a pentagram on your forehead. Two demons then held you still, while the demon that drew on you took the blindfold off. His eyes turned purple and did something to you to make you scream, while you were screaming three black figures started to form in front of you. That's all I saw.

_Everybody stands still silently looking confused and worried at each other._

Paige: Did you get a good look at any of the demons?

Phoebe: Only the one that drew on Billie.

Paige _(grabbing both Billie and Phoebe's hands):_ OK, let's go!

_All three of them disappear in a swirl of blue orbs._

**Halliwell Manor, Attic; Evening**

_Billie and Paige are sat on the sofa making potions while Piper and Phoebe are by the_ _Book of Shadows_ _, flicking through the pages._

Piper: So what did he draw on her head?

Phoebe _(still flicking):_ Just a normal pentagram, why?

Piper: I was going to say we could look up the symbol, but if it's just a normal pentagram, I don't think we will get anything.

_Billie is scratching her arm where a scar is and looking nervous, Paige notices this._

Paige: Where did you get that?

Billie: This? Oh, don't worry about it.

Piper: Anyway, back to the demon.

Billie: Don't worry about it; he probably just wants to torture me for a while, so I'm going to go now.

_Billie gets up to leave but Paige pulls her back down._

Paige: You are not going anywhere till we figure out who this guy is and how to kill him. Got it?!

Piper: Billie, are you trying to get yourself killed? I know grieving makes people do stupid things but I mean, God, could you be any stupider? Do you really want to die? Because if you do, just tell us, and we won't bother putting ourselves in danger to save you.

Billie _(angry):_ Go on then, let the demon kill me, then I can be with my family, and not alone with no friends.

Piper _(angry):_ And whose fault is that? _(Piper looks at Billie, who lowers her head.)_

Phoebe _(annoyed):_ Piper, stop it! Billie is not the threat anymore, she's our friend and at the moment our innocent.

_Just as Piper is about to make a come-back six demons shimmer in. They all form fireballs in their hands._

_Three of the demons aim for Piper and Phoebe. Before they can shoot Paige orbs the_ _Book_ _of Shadows out of the way. They shoot at Piper and Phoebe, Piper manages to blow up two fireballs and one demon before impact can be made._ _The third fireball almost hits Phoebe but she cartwheels out the way just in time. Piper and Phoebe both start fighting a demon each. While fighting Phoebe picks up an athame from the table before she kicks the demon in the stomach sending him flying backwards._

_Three of the five remaining demons turn to Billie and Paige and throw fireballs at them. Paige sends one fireball back, blowing up a demon. Billie telekinetically throws one fireball into the demon that Phoebe is fighting with blowing him up, quickly she turns her attention to the second fireball, sending it in the direction of one of the two demons in front of her, killing it as well. Paige then orbs the athame out of Phoebe's hand and into the last demon near them._

_Piper has been trying to blow up the last demon in the room but has been having little luck as the demon seems to be immune to her power. The demon forms a fireball in his hand and is about to shoot it at Piper just as Paige picks up one of the potions she and Billie had been making and throws it at the demon. The potion misses the demon but collides with a fireball the demon had just sent out, causing a massive explosion._

_When the smoke from the explosion has cleared the demon and Piper are unconscious in the middle of the attic, Phoebe and Paige have both been knocked to the floor by the explosion._

_Billie cannot be seen anywhere._

_Phoebe and Paige quickly get up to their feet, they look around, confused_.

Paige _(worried):_ Where's Billie?

**Underworld Cave**

_Luton and his three remaining minions are standing in front of a black pentagram on the floor._

Luton: This will be needed to perform the ritual.

Demon 5: To bring back the Triad?

Luton: Not just to bring back the Triad, but to bring back every Evil there has been, and to give their powers to me.

Demon 2: Why?

Luton: Because, I am going to become the new Source, but not just any Source, the Source with All Powers.

Demon 4: What do we need the girl for?

Luton: She holds the power of projection, which I will use to get my new powers, and the Triad back.

_Luton steps back to show Billie chained to a wall, unconscious._

**TO BE CONTINUED …**


	2. Tear Stained Griever Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Long Blond- Billie came into contact with the Charmed Ones again when Paige found that she was not dealing with everything that has happened over the last year. However matters became complicated when a demon named Luton showed up wanting to use Billie for one of his evil plans. Sending a distraction Luton was able to capture Billie, now the race is on to find and vanquish him before he gains too much power, however will it be too late?

_**AN:**_ This chapter was originally edited by Terence (Charmy) and has since been edited once more by myself, if there are still mistakes I can only apologise :?.

**1.02: Tear Stained Griever Part Two**

**Teaser**

**Halliwell Manor, Attic; Night**

_A demon lies in the middle of the attic floor, unconscious, with crystals surrounding him. Piper has now been moved onto the sofa, she is also still unconscious. Phoebe's by the Book of Shadows, flicking through the pages, while Paige is sat on a chair with her eyes closed._

_Piper's eyes slowly open and she begins to move on the sofa, she quickly sits up and looks around._

Piper: What the hell happened?

Phoebe _(still flicking though the pages):_ Clip-notes version: Paige's potion has collided with a fireball causing a big explosion, and now we can't find Billie. _(To Paige)_ Can you sense her?

Paige _(opening her eyes):_ No.

_Phoebe stops flicking through the pages of the Book of Shadows, and looks at Paige._

Phoebe _(worried):_ Does that mean she's dead?

Paige: If she was dead we would have found her up here.

Piper: Which probably means the demon has her.

Phoebe: Well, we have to find her then.

Paige: Do we still have anything of Billie's left that we could use to scry for her with?

Piper: I'll go have a look in Phoebe's old room. _(Piper gets up of the sofa.)_ Paige, why don't you see if you can get anything out of Sleeping Beauty over there _(she points at the demon)_ ,and Phoebe, find that demon from your premonition and see if there's a way to vanquish him.

_Piper walks out of the attic, Paige goes over to the still unconscious demon, and Phoebe starts looking through the book again._

**_Opening Credits to:[Fight by Natalia Barbu.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=veVAE5WuSmQ)_ **

**Underworld Cave**

_Billie is unconscious and chained to a wall, while Demon 2 and Demon 4 are guarding the cave._

_The black pentagram on the floor now has a red outline to it._

_Billie's eyes slowly flutter open; she looks nervous upon seeing that she is in a Underworld cave, she quickly notices she's in chains on a wall and starts to wriggle around attempting to break away from her binds. However, Billie does not notice the two demons guarding the cave._

Billie _(panicking):_ PAIGE!

_Billie looks around waiting for Paige to orb in, but she doesn't. Billie begins to pull harder at the chains, desperate to free herself._

Billie _(annoyed):_ Paige, this is not funny.

Voice: She won't be able to hear you, my lair is magically cloaked.

_Billie stops pulling at the chains and looks around the cave; she can't see anyone there._

Billie _(confused):_ Who are you?

_Luton walks in the cave followed by Demon 5._

_Luton walks up to Billie._

Luton: I am Luton! Soon to be Master to you, if I decide to keep you around that long.

Billie _(cocky):_ Like I will ever call you Master!

_Luton laughs at Billie evilly while Billie stares at him angrily._ _Knowing that she is unlikely to be rescued by Paige, she turns away from her captor to check her surroundings, looking for any way to plan an escape. However, as_ _she looks away from Luton he quickly flies in the direction that her eyes had moved to._

Billie _(to herself):_ Wow, that's the first time I have moved someone without having to use my hands.

_Billie looks down at Luton who is now on the floor, she smirks at him._

Billie _(playful):_ Oh, I'm sorry, did I hurt you?

_Luton gets up from the floor and charges over to Billie, as he reaches her he punches her on the face hard so that her head lowers towards the ground. He then rips some material from the shirt on his left arm and wraps it around her head, covering her eyes, and tying it tightly in place._

Luton _(angry):_ I need you alive for what I need to do, but that does not mean I can't have some fun with you. Unless you want to know what it feels like to be slowly burnt alive I suggest you stop being so cocky.

_Luton forms a small fireball in his hand and throws it at Billie's right arm, she moans in pain and flinches a bit upon contact._

Luton: That's just a little taster for you. Witch!

**Halliwell Manor, Attic; Night**

_Paige is pacing along the attic floor in front of the demon who's still unconscious in the crystal cage. She comes to a stop as she stands next to Piper who is sat in front of a map, scrying for Billie with a ring. Paige then looks over at Phoebe who has her head down as she is concentrating hard looking in the Book of Shadows._

Phoebe _(lifting her head up):_ Aha. Found him!

Paige: Well, tell us, the suspense could be killing Billie, literally!

Phoebe _(reading from the book):_ Ok. His name is Luton; he's an upper level demon that's been around as long as the Source. His powers are fireballs, shimmering, and mind control. There's a vanquishing potion here.

Piper _(dropping the crystal she was scrying with):_ Did you say his power was mind control?

Phoebe: Yes, why?

Piper: That's probably why we can't find Billie then. He would have magically cloaked, through his mind control, where he's hiding her.

_Phoebe closes the Book of Shadows and sits next to Piper. The demon in the crystal cage starts to wake up; Paige notices this._

Paige: Let's ask sleepy over here what his boss needs Billie for?

_Phoebe and Piper look at the cage to see the demon is standing, he goes to charge at Paige and gets electrocuted by the crystals which causes him to fall down on the floor, again. Piper and Phoebe get up, and then walk towards the cage to join Paige who has a bowl of small stones in her hand._

Paige: OK, here's the deal: you tell us what we want and you don't get hurt, you mess us around, and I throw one of these stones at you to give you a lovely shock like the last one you had!

Phoebe: What does Luton want with Billie?

_The demon does not answer so Paige throws a stone at the cage to shock the demon. He screams out in pain._

Demon: Fine! I'll talk. He wants to use her projection power.

Piper: What for?

Demon: To rid the world of good witches.

Paige: How is Billie's power going to do that?

Demon: The projection power will bring back the powers of past evil demons that have almost succeeded in killing you. My master will use the powers to kill all good witches.

_The demon lets out an evil laugh, so Paige throws a stone at the cage to shock him and he screams again. The demon glares at Paige, who glares back._

Piper: Where is he keeping Billie?

_The demon is just about to talk when he bursts into flames and screams. The Charmed Ones look at each other, highly surprised._

Piper: I didn't do that. _(To Paige)_ Did you?

Paige: No.

_They both look at Phoebe._

Phoebe: Well, don't look at me! I don't have any active powers.

_Leo walks in, he notices the crystal cage and goes over to the girls._

Leo _(worried):_ What's going on?

Paige: Phoebe, do you think you can write a spell to lift magical cloaks in the Underworld?

Phoebe: It's worth a shot.

_Phoebe and Paige walk over to the table and sit down. Phoebe starts writing on a pad of paper as Piper takes Leo's arm and pulls him to the doorway of the attic._

Piper _(worried):_ Leo, you can't be here right now, it's not safe.

Leo: Piper, what's going on, is there a demon? I can help you know? I used to.

Piper: Leo, that was when you had powers; you're mortal now. I only just got you back.

Leo: Piper, I just want to help. I hate the fact I can't help you.

Piper: You do help me. By just being here for me when I need you, and right now I need you to protect the boys. Take them to Dad's; I'm sure they will love spending the night with just the two of you, a boys night.

Leo (reluctantly): OK.

_Leo smiles at Piper, who smiles back before kissing him on the lips._

_Leo walks out of the attic door._

**Underworld Cave**

_Billie is blindfolded, her legs and hands are chained together, she is standing in the middle of the pentagram on the floor and there is blood covering her arms, as well as soaking through her pink top. Demon 2 and Demon 4 are watching her from either side of the cave. Demon 2 lifts his hand and forms a small fireball; he then shoots it at Billie. The fireball hits Billie in the stomach and makes her fall back, however she is caught from behind by Luton. Demon 2 and Demon 4 laugh at each other as Billie cries out in pain, while Luton pushes Billie back into the center of the pentagram._

Luton: Don't have too much fun with her. We need her breathing for the ritual afterall.

_Both Demon 2 and Demon 4 stop laughing and bow down to Luton._

_Luton smiles and walks over to Demon 2._

Luton: Is your army ready to attack?

Demon 2: Yes, Master!

Luton: Go and join them. Wait for my signal. Then attack. It is important that the Charmed Ones are distracted when the ritual starts. I will not be able to shield this lair when I am controlling the girl.

_Demon 2 nods his head as he walks out of the cave. Luton turns round to face the two remaining demons, as he does so he notices Billie laughing to herself under the blindfold._

Luton: What's so funny, witch!

Billie _(cocky):_ You want to be the new Source, well, how are you going to do that after you have sent all your followers to the Wasteland? And for what reason? Let me think. So you can join them when we kick your ass down there!? Like your distraction will work, you have already used it on them once, how dumb do you think they are?

Luton _(punching Billie on the face):_ You really do not know when to stop, do you? Doesn't matter. It's too late to save you now. Even if the Charmed Ones do figure out it's a distraction, they will still be too late. It's time to start the ritual.

_Luton takes a piece of black chalk out of his pocket and begins to draw a pentagram on Billie's forehead after lowering her blindfold just slightly, so that her eyes are still covered. As he is doing this Demon 5 enters the cave and walks over to Billie taking her right arm, Demon 4 joins Demon 5 and holds Billie's left arm, holding her in place. Luton finishes drawing the pentagram on Billie's forehead and takes her blindfold off completely before staring into Billie's eyes._ _Luton's eyes change to purple and Billie starts to scream, she tries to break free but Demon 4 and Demon 5 hold her still._

_As Billie is screaming three black figures start to form in front of her and Luton._

**Halliwell Manor, Living Room; Night**

_Paige and Phoebe are stood in the living room as Piper comes out of the kitchen carrying three potion vials. She hands one to Phoebe, one to Paige, and keeps one for herself._

Piper: These are the Luton vanquishing potions.

_A group of five demons shimmer into the living room, they all form fireballs in their hands. They all shoot the fireballs at the same time as The Charmed Ones run and jump over the sofa causing the fireballs to fly past them into the wall above their heads._

_Paige then rubs her head as though she has got a headache, finally being able to sense Billie._

Phoebe _(whispering):_ Paige. Now is not a good time to have a headache.

Paige _(whispering):_ It's not a headache. It's Billie. I can sense her, and she's in a lot of pain.

Piper _(whispering):_ Go to her, we can take care of the demons.

Paige _(whispering):_ Are you sure?

Phoebe _(shouting):_ YES! GO! GO! GO!

_Paige orbs out._

**Underworld Cave**

_Luton is still using his mind control on Billie, who is screaming. Demons 5 and 4 are holding her still as Billie is stood in the middle of a pentagram on the floor. Luton's eyes are dark purple turning black, two of the black figures are fully formed and are being sucked into him and a third figure is almost fully formed._

_Paige orbs in the cave and immediately notices the black figures being sucked into Luton._

_Demon 4 notices Paige and quickly forms a fire ball in his spare hand, throwing it in Paige's direction._

Paige _(pulls out her hand):_ Fireball!

_She orbs the fireball into the last black figure, blowing it up._

_Luton's eyes return to normal, then to complete black._

Luton _(angry):_ NOOOO!

_Luton throws an energy ball at Paige._

Paige _(holding out her hand):_ Energy ball!

_The energy ball hits Luton but nothing happens._

_Demon 5 and Demon 4 drop Billie to the floor and charge at Paige._

Paige _(holding out her hand):_ Chains.

_Paige orbs the chains off Billie's legs onto Demon 4, who starts throwing fireballs at the chains trying to get them off as he topples to the ground._

_Demon 5 runs at Paige, who orbs out of the way, sending Demon 5 into a wall._

_Paige then orbs back into place._

Paige _(holding out her hand):_ Chains!

_Paige orbs the chains off Billie's hands onto Luton's hands who quickly pulls his hands apart breaking the chains._

_Luton looks angry and throws a fireball at Paige, who ducks down, causing the fireball to blast into Demon 5, who disintegrates._

_Paige orbs out as Luton turns to throw an energy ball at her._

_Demon 4, who has been frantically trying to get the chains off his legs, breaks the chains and runs out the cave._

_Paige reappears by Billie and orbs out with her, barely missing a second energy ball thrown by Luton._

**Halliwell Manor, Living Room; Early Morning**

_Phoebe is on the floor taking cover as Piper blows up the last of the demons while Paige orbs in with Billie._ _Paige has to support Billie, as she is badly hurt and leaning against her white-lighter._ _Paige takes Billie over to the sofa and helps her sit down as Piper helps Phoebe up off the floor before they join Paige and Billie by the sofa._ _Paige starts to heal Billie._

Phoebe _(looking at Billie):_ Oh my God! What happened to you?

Billie: Well, apparently I'm too cocky.

_Piper laughs causing Phoebe to glare at her, while Paige finishes healing Billie._

Phoebe: Piper, it's not funny.

Piper: Sorry. _(To Billie)_ Are you OK?

Billie _(smiling at Piper):_ Just a little tired.

Phoebe: Why don't you go home and get some sleep?

Billie: No. Not until Luton's vanquished.

Piper _(panicking):_ Wait. What? He hasn't been vanquished yet?

Paige: The potion wouldn't have worked; he has too much power now.

Phoebe: How much evil power did he get?

Paige: About two thirds of it.

Piper: What happened to the last third?

Paige: I blew it up.

Phoebe: OK. So what do we do now?

Piper: I don't know.

Billie: I have an idea.

Piper _(ignoring Billie):_ Maybe we could …

Billie _(cuts Piper off):_ Piper, I said I had an idea!

Piper: Look Billie, just because you're innocent in this, it doesn't mean I trust you.

Billie _(annoyed):_ That's fair enough, Piper, I get why you don't trust me. I really do, but if you don't give me a chance, you will never trust me again. I don't know about you, but I would like to have some kind of a friendship with you.

_Piper sighs. She looks at Paige._

Piper: What do you think?

Paige: This isn't about me, Piper.

Piper _(to Phoebe):_ Phoebe?

Phoebe: This isn't about me either, Piper.

Piper _(looking at Billie):_ What's your plan then?

_Billie smiles at Piper, who half-smiles back._

**Underworld**

_Demon 4 is still running away from the cave, when suddenly a black robed demon shimmers in, in front of him._

Demon 4: Who are you?

Robed demon: Someone who could save you.

Demon 4: What's the catch?

Robed demon: Help me end the world.

_Demon 4 looks at the robed demon and smiles._

_They both shimmer out._

**Underworld Cave**

_Luton has been throwing energy balls around the cave in anger, there is rubble everywhere._

_Paige orbs in and Luton throws an energy ball at her._

_Paige ducks and it hits the wall behind her_.

Paige _(cocky):_ Aww, is the poor little demon all upset? Did I steal your power? I have power, why don't you come get it?

_Paige orbs out._

_Luton then shimmers out._

**Halliwell Manor, Living Room; Morning**

_Luton shimmers in. He looks around and sees Billie, he throws an energy ball at Billie who looks at it and telekinetically throws it back at him._

_Luton just laughs as the smoke disappears._

Luton: You'll have to do better than that, witch. I have more power than you.

Billie: I can change that.

_Billie stares at Luton's eyes._

_Black lights fly out of him into the air, they float for a moment before Piper enters from the kitchen and blows up the black lights._

Luton _(angry):_ NOO! What did you do to my powers, witch?

Billie: Oh, you mean the ones Piper blew up? I pulled them back out of you.

_Billie smiles at Luton, he then charges at her. Billie looks at him and telekinetically throws him into the wall, she then holds her hands out and telekinetically calls for two athames, which were tucked into the lining of her boots and throws them at Luton, pinning him to the wall._

Billie: You better stick around for this.

_Luton tries to shimmer but nothing happens, he looks surprised._

_Phoebe and Paige walk out from the kitchen holding potion vials. Walking up to where Piper is standing, Paige hands her one vial._

Paige: What do you think of our anti-shimmering spell?

_Paige throws her potion at Luton with a smile before Phoebe and Piper then throw theirs too._

_Luton begins to scream in pain, he catches on fire then blows up._

_Billie holds out her hand and calls the athames back to her telekinetically. She slides them back into her boots._

Billie: Now that's what I call a vanquish.

_Phoebe and Paige laugh at her._

Piper: No, that's what you call a good plan. Well done, Billie.

Billie: Thanks.

Piper: I have to go and call Leo to tell him the coast is clear.

_Piper walks into the kitchen._

**Billie's Dorm; Morning**

_Billie walks in the door and closes it behind her, she throws her keys on her bed. Taylor walks out the bathroom and sees Billie; she runs up to Billie and hugs her._

Taylor _(worried):_ Oh my God, Billie. Where have you been? I've been so worried about you. You haven't been here in almost two weeks.

Billie: I know. I'm sorry. I just had to sort some stuff out.

Taylor _(stops hugging Billie):_ Are you OK?

Billie: Not really, but I'm getting there.

Taylor: Good! I have class now, and actually, so do you! Do you want to come? Donnie will be there.

Billie _(smiles at Taylor):_ I don't see why not.

_Billie and Taylor laugh at each other as Billie picks the keys up off her bed and grabs a blue bag that has a notebook in from the computer chair._

_They walk out the room, closing the door behind them._

**END OF EPISODE**

* * *

**Next time on Long Blond:**

Everyone wants love, but does Billie want as much as she gets? Find out in the next episode of _**Long Blond:**_

**1.03: It's All About Billie.**


	3. It's All About Billie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Long Blond: Billie was once again saved by the Charmed Ones after the demon Luton captured her and hoped to use her as a tool for gaining more power. A smart plan put together by Billie was able to vanquish Luton, however do the Charmed Ones trust Billie as much as she thought they did after fighting together again?

Originally edited by Terence (Charmy) and has since been re-edited by myself.

**1.03: It's All About Billie**

**Teaser**

**Billie's Dorm; Morning**

_Billie is asleep in bed; she is facing the wall that is away from a table with an alarm clock on it._

_The alarm begins to ring waking Billie up, she ignores the alarm clock and pulls the bed covers over her head, sealing it down with her arm. Taylor walks in from the bathroom, she walks over to the table where the alarm clock is and turns it off before throwing the alarm clock on Billie._ _The only response Taylor receives from Billie is a grumble, shaking her head Taylor picks up a pillow that has fallen to the floor in the night and throws it where she assumes Billie's head is under the covers._

Taylor: Come on Billie, you have to get up and go to class, remember it was _you who_ told me to make you keep up with work, so now, I'm making you.

Billie _(muffled through bed cover):_ That was yesterday, today is different. Today I need sleep.

Taylor: OK then, if this is how you want to play it.

_Taylor walks over to the computer desk; she turns on the radio that is on a shelf above the computer, and turns the volume up loud._

Taylor: How are you going to sleep through this? Come on Billie, you could sleep easier in class than here.

_Billie throws off the bed cover and gets out of bed, she then picks up the pillow that Taylor had launched at her before and throws it back at Taylor._

Billie _(sleepy):_ I'm going to remember this the next time you're tired.

_Billie slowly walks to the bathroom, picking up a small pile of clothes on her way._

_Taylor laughs and turns the radio down._

Taylor: You will thank me one day, Billie.

Billie _(shouting):_ No I won't!

**_Opening Credits to:[Fight by Natalia Barbu](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=veVAE5WuSmQ)_ **

**College, Classroom; Morning**

_A teacher is standing at the front of the class giving a lecture; he is showing a Power Point presentation._

_Billie is sat on the middle row of benches in between two girls; she has a notebook out on the table, and a pen in her hand, which she is chewing while staring at the screen. A guy behind Billie on the back row takes a piece of paper out of his notebook and starts writing on it. He then folds it up and throws it on Billie's table. Billie stops staring at the screen and picks up the the folded up piece of paper._

_She opens it and whispers what the note says to herself._

Billie _(whispering while reading from note):_ "Hi Billie, where have you been lately? You're going to be so behind on the work. Do you want to meet up after class? Then I can go through some of what you have missed with you. Donnie."

_Billie turns round to see Donnie smiling at her, she smiles back and nods at him._

Teacher _(from front of class):_ OK, that's all for today, you can go now. Billie, can I see you for a second, please?

_Billie is packing away her notebook, pens, and Donnie's note into her blue bag as the class starts to leave._

_Donnie walks down and stops at Billie's table._

Donnie: Do you want me to wait for you outside?

Billie _(smiling):_ That would be good.

_Donnie walks down the stairs and out the class with the other students._

_Billie picks up her bag and goes to the teacher._

Teacher: Right, Billie, yes. I haven't seen you in class in a while. I trust you're staying this time? Anyway, I have some work for you to catch up on. _(He hands Billie a pile of papers.)_ Those are the topics you have missed; there are some practice questions there too. It would be beneficial for you to do them, I'm more than happy to mark them for you. If you need any extra help, come to me, but I'm sure the other students will help you.

Billie: Donnie said he would go through it with me.

Teacher: Good, will I be seeing you next lesson?

Billie: Yes you will. I have to go now.

_Billie walks out of the classroom into the hallway._

**Hallway; Morning**

_Billie steps into the hallway from the classroom where Donnie is leaning against a notice board that has posters of musical events happening around college on it._

_Noticing that Billie now in the hallway Donnie smiles at her before they both begin to walk down the hallway to exist the building._

Donnie: So what did Carter want with you?

Billie: Oh, he just wanted to give me the work I have missed. So where are we going then?

Donnie: Starbucks.

Billie: I thought we were doing work?

Donnie: We will, but I need coffee to wake me up first.

Billie: I like that plan.

_Billie smiles at Donnie._

_Two cheerleaders come up to them._

Donnie: Cherry, Ruth, what are you doing here?

Cherry: Coming to get you!

Donnie: Whatever you want will have to wait. I have plans with Billie.

Ruth: Afraid not, you made plans with Rob first. Remember the match? You said you would support him on his first match, don't go back on that!

Donnie: Shit! Yes I did, didn't I? I'm sorry, Billie.

Billie: Don't worry, are you free tomorrow?

Cherry: Nope, tomorrow Donnie has a basket ball match.

Billie _(to Donnie):_ You didn't tell me you got on the team.

Ruth: Well if you had been around, you would have known. Did you have something better to do? Hmm.

Billie _(upset):_ I… can I come see you?

Donnie: The tickets sold out yesterday.

Cherry: See what happens when you're not around. Too bad you're going to miss it, Donnie looks really hot in his outfit. Not that you will find out now.

_Cherry and Ruth grin at Billie, she half-smiles back, and then lowers her head._

Ruth: Come on Donnie, we need to go now, or we will miss the match.

Donnie (reluctantly): Bye Billie.

Cherry (Happily): Yeah, bye Billie!

_Donnie, Cherry and Ruth walk along the path together leaving Billie standing alone. As she watches them Billie can see Cherry and Ruth are laughing at something Donnie had said. Sighing, Billie walks over to a nearby tree and leans back against it for a moment. She takes out her phone; no new messages._

**Billie's Dorm; Late Morning**

_Billie walks into her dorm slamming the door shit behind her. She walks over to her bed and sits on it, leaning against the wall behind her._

_Taylor is on the computer; she swings round on the swivel chair and sees Billie._

Taylor _(concerned):_ Billie, are you OK?

Billie _(upset):_ Yes.

Taylor: Oh, sure, and your happy mood is spreading to me.

_Taylor gets up from the swivel chair moving to sit next to Billie on the bed, also leaning against the wall behind her, mirroring her friends position._

Taylor _(worried):_ Billie, you can talk to me, it won't hurt you to tell people how you feel.

Billie: You'll think I'm stupid.

Taylor _(smiling):_ Try me.

Billie (Reluctantly): It's, Donnie.

Taylor: Oh, I see. Go on.

Billie: Well, it's just, we were meant to be going for a coffee after class. I know it was last second but when Cherry and Ruth turned up and took him to see Rob's football match it felt like I was just the charity case option and when a better option came along everyone was like bye Billie!. (Billie pauses for a moment before continuing) It's not the fact that he left that bothers me … Well OK, maybe it does a little, but mainly it's the way Cherry and Ruth are so bitchy and sly about it. They have Donnie wrapped round their little fingers and he doesn't even notice it!

Taylor: Ruth and Cherry are bitches, everyone knows it.

Billie: Donnie deserves better than that though, better than using used to make themselves think they are better.

Taylor: You really do like him, don't you?

Billie: What's the point, it's obvious he likes Ruth, and who wouldn't; she's gorgeous. What's more, she's been there, and I haven't.

Taylor: You don't know that, he could like you, go out with him sometime and see what happens. Or if you really want to know, ask him if he likes Ruth.

Billie (Unsure): I don't know.

Taylor: Just think about it, OK? I have to go to class now, will you be OK?

Billie _(nodding to Taylor):_ I have some catch-up work to do.

_Taylor gets up off the bed and goes over to the computer; she picks up a folder on the computer desk and goes to leave._

Billie: Taylor.

Taylor _(to the side of the bed):_ Yeah.

Billie: Thanks for the chat.

_Billie smiles at Taylor, who smiles back at her._

Taylor: No problem, I'll see you later.

_Taylor leaves the room leaving Billie on her own._

_After a short while Billie notices a notebook by the side of her bed, leaning down she picks up the notebook Billie before taking a pen from her bedside table and beginning to write, a deep look of concentration on her face._

Billie _(reading from notebook):_

"For the one I love

Let his soul fly to my side

So I may know his true feelings

For the one he loves"

**College, Corridor; Midday**

_Billie walks around the corner of the corridor, almost bumping into Donnie as she does._

Billie: Oh, sorry Donnie, I didn't see you there.

Donnie: OK, well just watch where you're going next time.

Billie: Donnie, are you alright?

Donnie: No, actually, I'm fed up of you looking at me with those puppy-dog love eyes. What, are you in love with me or something? Because I have news for you; I don't love you, in fact I hate you.

_Donnie walks out of the corridor in a hast._

_Billie looks surprised, her eyes following Donnie as he leaves._

_Two guys walk into the corridor and stare at Billie._

Billie _(upset):_ What?

Guy 1: Wow, you're hot.

Guy 2: Will you go out with me?

Billie: No. Leave me alone.

_Billie walks out of the corridor._

**Street, Side Walk; Midday**

_Billie is walking along a pathway looking upset, keeping her head down to watch her feet as she walks with her arms crossed over the chest._

_She walks past a bench where a male tramp is sitting drinking a bottle of beer._

_The tramp watches Billie go by the bench._

Tramp: I love you!

_Billie hears this and carries on walking down the street; she looks back at the tramp, confused._

_Billie is close to an alleyway when she hears a loud scream; she starts running toward the alleyway._

**Alleyway; Midday**

_A male demon is holding a young woman down and has an athame to her throat._

Demon: Take your last breath, witch!

_Billie comes running in from the street, she sees the young witch being attacked by the demon._

_The demon notices Billie and drops the athame, allowing the young witch to get up and make an escape._

_The demon walks up to Billie and bows in front of her, beginning to kiss her shoes._

Demon: My love, give me your commands. I will do whatever you wish.

Billie: Well you can stop kissing my shoes for a start.

_The demon stops kissing Billie's shoes and looks at her lovingly._

_Suddenly a female demon shimmers in, she looks at the male demon bowing to Billie._

Female demon: What the hell are you doing! Where's the witch you were meant to kill?

_The female demon forms an energy ball in her hand and throws it at Billie, however before Billie can react the male demon pushes Billie out of the way and throws an energy ball at the one coming which makes both of them explode mid air._

_Billie crawls out of the way of energy balls flying around the alley and hides behind a pile of crates in the alley, looking bewildered._

Billie _(whispering):_ Paige!

_Paige orbs in next to Billie behind the pile of crates, standing up._

_Billie notices this and pulls her down to the floor quickly, out of the line of fire._

Paige _(worried):_ What the hell is going on?

Billie: I don't know, it's just, weird. Can you just get me out of here?

_Paige takes Billie's hand and they orb out just as t_ _hree energy balls fly into the female demon, she screams and then explodes. The male demon walks over to the pile of crates where Billie was hiding but finds that she has now gone._

Male demon: I must find my love.

_The male demon shimmers out._

**Halliwell Manor, Dinning Room; Afternoon**

_Piper is sat at the dinning room table while Billie and Paige are stood on the other side._

Piper: So there were two demons fighting, but only one of them attacking you?

Paige: And the other one was defending you. Why?

Billie: I don't know, apparently I'm the love of his life or something.

Piper: Why would he think that?

Billie: I don't know. But it's just my luck that every other human and demon guy in the world likes me, and the one guy I really like hates me.

_Billie sits down at the table, holding her head up in her hands, groaning in annoyance while Paige and Piper exchange looks._

Piper: Billie?

Billie _(muffled through her hands):_ What?

Piper: What did you do?

Billie _(muffled through her hands):_ Nothing.

Paige: Billie?

Billie _(sitting up straight):_ OK. I cast a spell, but it has nothing to do with this.

Piper: Well it might, what was the spell you cast?

Billie: It was meant to get someone I like to open up to me, so I could see if he liked me too.

Piper: Aha, I knew it. You cast a love spell! No wonder this has happened. It's the consequence of personal gain.

_Phoebe walks in and looks at the people in the room before her. She can tell instantly something is wrong._

Phoebe: OK, what's going on?

Paige: Billie cast a love on the guy she likes to see if he likes her too. But it backfired, and now all male demons and humans are in love with her.

Phoebe: Billie, you know that's personal gain, what were you thinking!

Billie _(upset):_ I'm really sorry you guys. I just wanted to know how he felt, I didn't mean for this to happen.

Paige: It's OK, I know you didn't mean for this to happen.

Phoebe: So who is the guy that you like?

Billie _(upset):_ Donnie. But it's not like it matters, he said he hates me.

Phoebe: It might just have been the spell talking, wait and see what he's like when we have reversed it.

Paige: Speaking of reversing, let's go to the Book of Shadows to see if there's anything that can help us.

Piper _(to Billie):_ Do you still have the spell?

Billie: I think so, why?

Piper: If there isn't anything in the Book of Shadows, Phoebe, could you write a reversal spell?

Phoebe: Shouldn't be too difficult, let's go!

**Halliwell Manor, Attic; Afternoon**

_Piper is looking in the Book of Shadows as Paige is stands next to her, Phoebe and Billie are sitting on the sofa._

_Phoebe has Billie's notebook where the original spell is written and is writing a reversal spell in her notebook._

_As Piper continues to flick through the pages in the Book of Shadows, a black cat suddenly jumps through the window on to the boo causing Piper to jump in surprise._ _The cat then jumps down from the book and runs over to Billie, rubbing against her legs._

_Billie picks the cat up and hugs it close to her chest._

Billie: I love cats, this one is so cute.

Phoebe: Wait a second. Let me have a look at that cat.

_Billie hands the cat to Phoebe who looks at the cat all over._

Phoebe _(handing the cat back to Billie):_ Just as I thought. It's a male, which means every living creature that is male is now in love with Billie.

Billie: That's kind of cool, in a weird way.

Piper (Frustrated): Why don't you go take your new friend outside?

_Billie sheepishly gets up of the sofa, holding the cat, and walks out of the attic._

**Halliwell Manor, Hallway; Afternoon**

_Billie walks down the hallway to take the cat outside, but stops when she hears voices in the attic. She goes back to the attic doorway and listens to the Charmed Ones' conversation without them noticing._

**Halliwell Manor, Attic; Afternoon**

Phoebe: Piper, she didn't mean to do it, everyone makes mistakes.

Piper: Well, it just seems like to me that all we do is clean up after Billie's mistakes; we can't do that forever.

Paige: Piper, what are you saying?

Piper: I think that our friendship with Billie may stop us having normal lives like we want, and that maybe, we should reconsider if that is something we are willing to sacrifice.

**Halliwell Manor, Hallway; Afternoon**

_Billie is still holding the cat with her head against the wall, she is looking up_ _at the ceiling, trying to stop herself from crying but she can't, the cat turns to her, rubbing its face against her cheek as tears slowly start to fall. Sighing, Billie_ _pulls a vial out from her side pocket and throws it to the ground disappearing in smoke with the cat._

**Halliwell Manor, Attic; Afternoon**

_The Charmed Ones are standing in the middle of the room, when suddenly Phoebe begins to cry_.

Phoebe _(through tears):_ I think Billie must have heard us, I can feel how upset she is.

Piper: What!

Paige: I'll look for her. I hope she didn't leave.

**Billie's Dorm; Evening**

_Billie is sat on her bed; her eyes are red from crying, the cat is sleeping at the foot of the bed. She has a notebook on her bed next to her with a pen on top of it._

_Coop teleports into the room in a pink light._

Coop (Sympathetically): Want me to reverse the spell for you?

Billie _(upset):_ No, it's OK, I want to do it myself. I have a reversal spell here that I just wrote.

Coop: You know, Donnie didn't mean those things he said, it was just the spell, part of the backfire of personal gain.

Billie _(annoyed):_ Wait. Did Phoebe send you here?

Coop: No she didn't, but I saw what happened. I watch over Phoebe to check she's OK sometimes. I watch over you all. 

Billie _(upset):_ Oh. I didn't know that. 

Coop: Billie, I meant what I said about Donnie. Please don't give up on him; you need to try things with him before you give up on love.

Billie _(upset):_ What's the point, he's not going to like me, nobody loves me. The only people that loved me I have either killed, lost, or are cats.

Coop: Billie, I'll let you reverse this by yourself but can you do something for me in return?

Billie _(upset):_ What?

Coop: Stop blaming yourself for the death of your parents and talk to Phoebe. She is really worried about you, and what you heard in their conversation was not the full story.

_Coop teleports out in a pink light as Billie picks up her notebook and starts reading what is written in it._

Billie _(reading from notebook):_

"I call upon the powers

So that the spell be reversed

Hear me now, heed my words

Let all memories of it be burst."

**College, Park; Evening**

_Billie is sat on a bench as Donnie walks along the pathway, while walking he notices Billie and makes his way across to her._

Donnie _(worried):_ Hey Billie. Are you OK?

Billie _(smiling at Donnie):_ I was just thinking.

Donnie: Well if you're not too busy with all your thinking, do you want to go get that coffee?

Billie: That would be nice.

_Billie and Donnie smile at each other, Billie gets up from the bench and they walk down the path together._

**END OF EPISODE**

* * *

**Next time on** _**Long Blond:** _

Friday the 13th is a day to fear; especially when you worst fear comes to life.

**1.04: Clown Tricks.**

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews and comments, feedback of any kind is always very much so appreciated :)


End file.
